Electunai Online
by NyderaricFanfictons
Summary: It's been 3 years after the Sword Art Online incident.. Kazuto Kiriyaga tries out a new game, along with his S.A.O survivor friends. Kazuto downloaded the game, quickly and put on the nervegear. "Link Start!" Kazuto exclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day, Kazuto Kiriyaga went to highschool, with his wonderful girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki. And his great friends, all of them S.A.O. survivors.. from the.. 'Sword Art Online incident.' Kazuto and his friends always try to erase that event from their teenage, gamer minds.

The day was just beginning, it was the morning of May 24th, 2067. (I made up this random stupid date). It was a nice and sunny day full of adventure. It was the weekend! No school, no work. The young students were free; for only two days.. but, still. Don't ruin the moment!

Kazuto yawned. He was tired.. he had barely slept. Kazuto had a bad dream.. again. He wanted to stay in bed, forever, and never wake up to see this stupid, sinful world.

Then he remembered.

"I have plans with Asuna!" Kazuto remembered. "I almost forgot!"

Asuna is Kazuto's girlfriend, they have been dating for the past 3 years. And got married in the game 'Sword Art Online.' As they were locked up in a game, having a limited amount of lives; once your HP reached zero.. you'd be dead, or as they say: "The nervegear would kill you. It would destroy your brain," You could also die if a family/friend member tried to take off the nervegear, as it would automaticly kill you right away. You could never log out of that death game. It was virtually.. real hell.

Kazuto finally got out of bed and went to change out of his sleeping clothes. He put on a black T-shirt with black pants. He liked the way he looked, especially the color.

In his 'S.A.O. days' he was known as 'The Black Swordsman' he was known to only wear black. Black pants, black shirt, black fingerless gloves and lastly, his prized item, his midnight cloak he received in his first boss fight.

He slowly climbed down the stairs, so tired. He was literally crawling. A little drool feel down his mouth.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he reminded himself that in 45 minutes he had to see his girlfriend, Asuna. She has some 'important' news to tell him. But, Kazuto knew that anything to do with Asuna was very important to him.

He went to kitchen and spotted his cousin. Or well, his 'sister.' His 'sister' still calls him Onii-chan even though she knows we're not even related like 'brother and sister' we're just cousins who spent their childhood together.

"What would you like to eat, Onii-chan?" she asked.

"I don't care, to be honest. Something.. quick, something to wake me up, a bit," Kazuto replied.

"Still having those.. bad dreams, Onii-chan?" she said, cracking a egg.

"No.." he lied. "Just, somethings bothering me.. maybe too much schoolwork,"

"Probably. Your a junior, that's the hardest grade! You have to apply for college.. and everything.. SAT.. so much!" she explained, getting ready to finish the dish she was creating for Kazuto.

"Yeah, your right.." he said. "Let me go step outside for a bit,"

"Sure, I'll call you when I'm done," She answered.

Kazuto stepped outside. He felt the cool morning air. He walked out to their backyard. He stared at the trees. Kazuto could smell the aroma coming from the door.

"Damn. She's a good cook," he thought.

He fished his phone from his pocket and stared at the messages his friends sent.

Asuna: I've got some important news, remember to stop by the bar! _19 minutes ago_

He replied: Of course, I'm going to eat and come over as fast as I can, love you! _now_

Asuna answered quickly.

Asuna: You better! Or else I'm ignoring you for a week! Love you too 3 _now_

Kazuto loved her. He especially loved how fierce and strong she was. She was perfect for him.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Kazuto's 'sister' yelled out the door.

"Cominggg!" Kazuto replied, putting his cell phone in his pocket.

Kazuto walked back to the door, he stepped inside the warm house and closed the door behind him. _He could feel it!_ The steaming, pipping hot food. He walked to the dining table. He stared at the food. An omlete!

He sat down and gobbled the omlete quickly.

"Not as good as Asuna's.." Kazuto mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, Onii-chan?" Kazuto's cousin asked.

"Oh, nothing.." he lied. Scratching his hair and blushing.

He looked at his smartwatch.

It read: 8:29 AM. He had to get to his friends bar by 8:40 AM.

"Crap, I've got to go!" He yelled. "Bye, thanks for the food, have a good day!"

Kazuto grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

He ran fast to the bar, both trying to conserve his limited energy (he had been very good about that because of the 'HP' thing in S.A.O.) and trying not to get hit by a car.

Kazuto finally reached the bar.

He opened the door.

"I'm here, Asuna!" Kazuto yelled, tired.

"Your late," Asuna said, a growl in her voice.

Kazuto looked at the time: 8:40 2 seconds.

"By 2 seconds.. come on Asuna, give me a break!" he said, a sigh in his voice.

"Fine," Asuna replied, hiding her scowling.

He sat down in the chair next to Asuna.

"So, tell me," Kazuto said. "What this 'important' news?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right.. the important news," Asuna answered, awkwardly. Clinging her fingers together and letting it go. Doing it over and over again. "In the Otaku Gamers magazine, I found out a new game,"

Kirito looked curious. "What game?" He asked. His face, looking as curious as ever.

"It's called Electunai Online. For short, E.T.O. It was created by the Elect Company," Asuna replied. "I just thought I should tell you.. you know.. you liking games and all," She blushed.

"I have a copy of the game, if you want it.." She awkwardly looked around. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She sighed, softly.

"Of course!" Kirito said, smiling and blushing, scratching his head.

"Alright.. then.." Asuna said, handing a game box that read 'Electunai Online' to Kazuto. Blushing.

"Kir- I mean Kazuto, I told Rika-chan and the others about this game.. and I told them that I would tell you about it. Today, we are all going to log in at 19:00 and meet at the big bar. It's called Elect Ronic Bar. If you want to come.. I'd like tha-," Before Asuna could finish, she was stopped by an entrance by her friends, Silica-chan, Rika-chan and Ryoutarou-kun.

"Hey guys!" Ryoutarou (Klein) yelled. Waving to Kazuto and Asuna.

"Sorry to barge in.." Silica-chan said, softly.

"Hold on a second," Kazuto said to his friends.

He whispered into Asuna's ear. "I'd like that, very much. It's a date,"

Asuna blushed so much. Her face was very red.

"So. Why are you guys here?" Asuna asked, awkwardly, her face; still red as ever.

"Oh, we decided we would just come around to say hi," Rika-chan (Lisbeth) said. "We haven't hanged out like this in a long time,"

"You basically just barged in!" Asuna said, mad at her friends. (Not really). "I was having a conversation with Kazuto-kun,"

"Sorry.." Silica-chan said, a blush fell on her cheeks.

"So. Did you tell Kazuto about the new game?" Rika-chan asked.

"I know about it," Kazuto answered, holding up the game box to show his friends.

"Are you going to come and join us at the big bar, today?" Ryoutarou asked.

"You bet," Kazuto-kun replied, grinning, with a thumbs up to his friends.

"Great," Silica-chan said, smiling.

"Have you tried the game yet?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes, there is a log out button, so there's nothing to worry," Asuna answered, reassuring Kazuto.

"That's good, I don't want another incident.." Kazuto said.

Kazuto regretted that he said that. He knew that his friends tried to forget that event from their heads.

Asuna knew what was going on, she saw the silence and awkwardness that fell when Kazuto mentioned the.. incident.

She quickly changed the topic. "How about we go let Kirit- I mean Kazuto-kun go download the game, get use to the feeling,"

"Alright," Agreed the friends.

Kazuto mouthed "Arigato" to his girlfriend, Asuna.

Asuna mouthed back "No probem,"

Kazuto walked to the exit, stopping at the door and waving to Asuna. "See you at 19:00,"

"Yep. See you at 19:00," She answered, blushing and waving back to Kirito.

He left the bar and ran back to his house.

Always being sure to conserve his energy and trying not to be hit by cars.

After 10 minutes, Kazuto arrived back to his house, he was curious about this new game, especially what it was about.

He slid in the key, moved it to the left, then to the right, and pushed the door forward.

It opened.

He stepped in, feeling the nice, tempature. He felt good to be home. Kazuto slipped off his shoes, and walked up the stairs.

Kazuto passed by his sisters room, finding her with the nervegear. He smiled.

He arrived to his room. He sat down in his chair next to his computer.

Kazuto opened the game box that Asuna gave him.

He found a disk, he clicked a button and a disk player came out of the computer.

Kazuto put in the disk.

The computer screen read: "Accept to Terms of Use and click Download."

He scrolled to the bottom of the screen and clicked "Accepted."

It brought him to a page that had a button that said: "Download."

Kazuto clicked the "Download" button.

He found a streaming line, it was downloading.

15% downloaded

30% downloaded

50% downloaded

70% downloaded

Download complete.

"Please now connect the nervegear to the computer. After, put on the nervegear and say the two words: "Link Start," The computer said.

He followed the directions.

He layed down on his bed, getting into a comfortable position.

Kazuto put the nevegear on his head and exclaimed his two favorite words.

"Link Start!" Kazuto exclaimed.

Kazuto could see tons of colors, rainbows, everything. His adventure was about to begin.

"Please sign in," It read.

Kazuto put in his username and password.

He clicked enter.

"Welcome to Electunai Online!" It said.

A dark figured character stood in the middle. It was Kazuto.

He had black hair, black fingerless gloves, a black shirt and a black long coat.

"Please choose your race," The computer said.

Kazuto looked at the choices.

Unima- Players who specialize in healing and spells. Spell book comes with the beginner. Also comes with wizard staff.

Yuxia- Players who use archery to defeat their opponents. Comes with bow.

Paliek- Players who use swords, only. Comes with beginner sword.

Tunza- Players who make wizard staffs, other weapons, and sheilds that other players may buy/trade. Comes with tools.

He was interested with the 'Paliek' race. As he is comfortable with using swords.

Kazuto choose the 'Paliek' race.

It automatically brought Kazuto to a forrest, he was puzzled.

He found that he was being surrounded by monsters.

Kazuto grabbed the sword from his back. He got into his ready position.

"Go away, you filthy monster!" A girl yelled from the distance.

Kazuto wondered where that cry was coming from.

He ran, killing monsters along the way, the forrest growing deeper and deeper, darker and darker.

Kazuto spotted a girl, she was lying on the floor, the monster just about to stab her.

But he wouldn't let that happen.

Kazuto ran as fast as he never did before. He ran, and ran. He got into ready position, readied his sword and stabbed the monster.

The monster dissovled away into small pixels, and was gone.

Kazuto looked down at the girl.

But.. she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito looked around, trying to look for the girl he had saved.

He heard crunching footsteps behind him.

Kirito quickly turned around in combat stance, in case there was any monsters.

Instead of a monster, there was the girl.

She had a beginner sword on her back (she must be from the 'Paliek' race), long flowing purple hair, purple v-necked t-shirt, a short black skirt and a purple and black coat with combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Um, hello," Kirito began, awkwardly.

"..Hello," the girl replied, so softly Kirito could barely hear. "Um.. thank you for saving me, back there. Still new to these type of games. It's my first time using the nervegear,'

"Oh, no problem," Kirito said, scratching his dark, pixel hair and blushing.

"I'm Sonji," she started, trying to bring up the conversation.

"Nice to meet you, Sonji. I'm Kirito," he replied, reaching out to shake her hand.

"..You too, Kirito-kun," Sonji said. Replying back to shaking hand gesture.

"Ahh, so, I guess we're lost..?" Kirito began, looking around, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Seems like it," Sonji answered, with a puzzled face aswell.

Kirito opened his inventory and gasped.

Everything from Sword Art Online was transferred to this exact game. Kirito then found the reason why his friends wanted him to play this game.

Sonji looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kirito lied.

Sonji just nodded off and looked through the features of E.T.O.

He looked to see his personal skills, ALL his items from S.A.O.

Kirito clicked on his regular outfit, his personal skill, his 'regular heavy' sword, fingerless gloves and his midnight cloak.

He closed his inventory and he found Sonji just staring. Her mouth was open, staring at Kirito.

"You're Kazuto Kirigaya. The 'beater' from Sword Art Online," Sanji said.

Kirito was surprised.

"How do you know me?" Kirito asked, very surprised by how Sanji knew who he was.

"Guess what?" Sanji said.

"What?" Kirito answered.

"I'm also a survivor from S.A.O., in Sword Art Online I was part of the Crossed Swords guild. You probably don't know that guild at all. We stayed away from the frontlines, we were beyond your guilds level," Sanji replied, breaking the news to Kirito. "Yeah, I lied. I also play A.O. but still. Yeah. I guess I can't really trust anyone on this game, and that cry 'I' made wasn't me. It was some other girl I saved,"

Kirito just stared at Sonji.

"Thank you for telling me about this feature," Sonji said, looking through her inventory, putting on new armor, sword, gloves, shoes.

"Alright, you must have a transportation crystal somewhere in that inventory of yours," Sonji said, getting a transportation crystal.

"Uh, right.." Kirito answered, opening his inventory and clicking on a transportation crystal.

"Shall we go to the town?" Sonji said, making her grip on the crystal tighter.

"Okay.." Kirito said, keeping his space from Sonji.

"Tunai Town!" Sonji yelled, and she was gone with a flash.

"Tunai Town!" Kirito called out and he vanished.

Kirito arrived at 'Tunai Town.' He looked around to see if he could find Sonji.

"Ahh, Kirito-kun, over here!" Sonji yelled out, waving for Kirito's attention.

Kirito-kun walked over to Sonji, she was about to step into a big place.

He looked up to see a sign saying 'Tunai Bar.'

"This must be the place where I'm meeting Asuna and the others," Kirito thought.

He looked at the time in real life: 18:51

"I might as well go early," Kirito just thought.

Kirito catched up to Sonji and found her sitting down in a place next to a window.

"Would you care if some of my 'Sword Art Online Survivor Friends' come to join us.. in like.. 5 minutes?" Kirito asked Sonji.

"I don't mind, I just want to get a drink and know a bit more about and log off," she answered. "Famous Kirito, the one who finished S.A.O.,"

Kirito just chuckled.

"I'm actually surprised you know it was me.." Kirito said. "People think that the game just had too much data and the entire server just crashed, and everybody was free,"

"Idiotic," Sonji made out, smiling and laughing.

Kirito heard a noise come from the distance.

"I wonder where Kirito-kun is.." he heard. It sounded like Asuna.

It seems like Sonji heard aswell.

"I guess your friends are here. You better tell them where you are," Sonji said, pushing Kirito out of his seat.

"Okay, okay! I'm going," Kirito said, backing off.

"You better," Sonji replied, teasing.

Kirito came back with 4 other friends.

Sonji waved.

"Helluuh," Sonji said to Kirito's friends.

"Guys, this is Sonji. I just met her, apparently, she's a S.A.O. survior aswell," Kirito said to his friends.

His friends gasped.

"Really?!" Rika-chan asked.

"What?! Really? Wow!" Asuna exclaimed.

Apparently, the friends were excited to meet another 'S.A.O. survivor.'

"Uhm. Yes..?" Sonji replied awkwardly to all the questions.

"Oh. Sorry.." Silica-chan said, looking down at the floor, frowning.

"So," Sonji said, looking at Asuna. "You must be 'The Flash' or.. Yuuki Asuna, I assume,"

Asuna just stared at her.

"Damn, she knows everything!" Kirito said. "A player finatic she is,"

"I am, indeed," Sonji replied, smiling.

The other friends were laughing.

They talked, and talked, funny Sword Art Online moments, jokes and more.. stuff.. that teenagers talk about.

It was a good, nice, long day to begin with.

"Alright, I guess.. DAMN. We talked for 5 hours!" Kirito said, looking at the time.

"What?! I'm not even tired!" Asuna answered.

"It's 12 AM?!" Rika-chan exclaimed.

"I'm logging out for today, see you all tomorrow," Sonji said, standing up to leave.

The others were standing up to leave too.

"Bye, everyone," Sonji said, opening the door to leave.


	4. ALL MUST READ! Attention!

**Attention Noble Readers,**

 _ ***THIS IS EXTRTREMLY IMPORTANT NEWS. IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS, YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE NEXT FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.***_

 **I will not be taking character requests, I've decided, you guys (my readers) will put in the review (if you want a character in the story made) the full name of the new character in the game and in real life. (FULL NAME. AS IN FIRST AND LAST. AND ANY MIDDLE NAME/SURNAME PUT IT IN PROPER ORDER), eye color, color hair, personality (for example: Yukia- Hesitant and understanding of other peoples needs), and any good guild names to make in ETO.**

 **Please correct me if there is anything wrong in the story. I will apologize, my writing is horrible and I don't like it. That's why I deleted my 'previous' chapter 3 and wrote an entire new one.**

 **Thank you for your understanding!**

 **~Nyderaric**

 **Love you all ^_~**


End file.
